bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coloured Flames/Brooklyn in Bullworth part 1-- To America
SirLinkalot96 inspired me to make a story. Thanks! ^^ ' '''This is about Brooklyn Kallicko. ' I couldn't believe it. Dad HADN'T been joking when he said we were flying to New England because of his new job! Oh no... a new school? It had been hard enough making friends in my own school, friends who didn't automatically think 'Oh look there's Brooklyn, let's beat him up.' Here we were; actually in a plane flying away from Australia, actually flying to New England, Dad actually getting mad at me for something as stupid as 'looking glum.' I don't have a very good relationship with Dad... Mum died a few years ago, when she was driving me to my athletics club. It was my fault... If only i had said that i was sick or something, she'd still be here. But no. Now i'm stuck with Jason Kallicko, my dad, who always seems either drunk or possessed. Trust me, it isn't too funny. "Brooklyn, we're nearly there." Dad's voice broke into my thoughts. "Don't you dare fall asleep, it'll be embarressing if one of the flight attendants had to wake you up." That's all Dad cares about. His pride. His pride had taken up every inch of his heart ever since Mum died-- now there's no room for me. "Yeah, of course, sir." You heard me right. SIR. I have to call my darling daddy SIR. Does that suck or what?! Bored, i looked at my reflection in a spoon that had come with my dinner. Which had been horrible; don't tell the flight attendant that or else she'll rip out my guts with some scissors. I had a weird appearance. My nose-- i hated. It was too pointed, not full-on witch pointed, but still pointed. And my hair looked like some weird pompadour, only more scruffy and... un-pompadourish. Is that even a word? But the thing i hate the most about myself are my eyes. Get this; my right eye's blue, but my left eye is green. Genetic problem, maybe? I'm like a mix of Mum and Dad-- Dad has green eyes, and Mum has... HAD blue eyes. By now she probably has no eyes... No Brooklyn, don't think about that... I swept a hand through my brownish/red hair, getting it off my forehead. Oh, why did i even try? It just fell back again. "Could all people standing please sit back down again as we prepare for landing.""Finally!" I cried audibly, making Dad shoot me a glare. "Oh, sorry! Sorry..." i apologized, rebuckling my seatbelt and trying to get comfortable, which was pretty hard because i'd been sitting up for about nine hours. IT WAS NOT FUN. I could feel the plane dipping, and through my window i could see land! Was that America? After nearly five minutes of dipping, the airport came into focus through all the morning fog. Oh, i loved landing!'' Bump! ''The plane's wheels hit the track and we started bouncing around inside. It was sort of like a rollercoaster ride... only you wouldn't throw up. "Brooklyn, stop being childish!" Dad snapped at me. By 'being childish' he meant 'smiling and having a good time.' "Yes... sir." i grumbled reluctantly, straightening back up. Everything went past in a blur as Dad and I got off the plane and collected our luggage. We both walked outside, where we looked around for someone who was supposedly holding a sign saying 'Kallicko', our last name. "Hey look, there he is!" I pointed at a man wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, a grey shirt and a weird hat. "Stop that Brooklyn, it's rude to point!" Dad rumbled, stepping in front of me and probably walking up to the man. They both exchanged a few words before Dad beckoned to me. All three of us exited the airport in a taxi, Dad and the man, who was called John, sitting in the front while i sat in the back, half asleep. Dammit, i had Jetlag. I yawned about fifty times in the same second. Then finally, i fell asleep completely. "Brooklyn! Brooklyn you big lump, get up right now!" "Where's my puppy?" i growled sleepily. Oh wait... that was a dream. I had had a dream that Dad had bought me a puppy! Yeah, i'm big on animals, especially dogs. I've always wanted one. Mum promised that she would buy me one a week before she died. But... well, she didn't, obviously. And Dad, well, all he said when i asked was 'Do i look like your mother?!' "You don't have a puppy yet!" Did Dad say 'yet?'. "But maybe i could get you one..." All sleepiness gone, i sat up so suddenly that i hit my head on the seat. "Really!" I cried. "You'll buy me a dog?!" Dad jerked his eyebrows up and down once, before saying "Get out of the taxi now, Brooklyn. We're in front of our new house." I eagerly leapt out of the taxi and stared at my new home. It was BIG. It was nearly a mansion! Hey, did i ever mention that we had quite a lot of money? Well, the house looked pretty new, it had a pool, a massive garden the size of Russia (if we DID buy a dog, it would have plenty of room to run around, so would I really) and a hedge. "Nice 'ouse y'got der!" John said gruffly, eying our new home. "Yes, yes i know." Dad replied, shoving some cash into the taxi driver's hands and nearly knocking him backwards. John tipped his hat to Dad and winked at me, before he got back in his taxi and drove away. I dragged my suitcases through the garden and into the house. It was very spacious inside. Not much stuff, but tat was ok-- Dad could probably buy all he wanted. "Go find your room." Dad ordered. I dumped my suitcase and sprinted upstairs. Well this was going to be rather difficult- there were about five hundred rooms up here! "How many rooms am i allowed?" i shouted to Dad. He started laughing, and i did as well. "Just two!" he called back. I shrugged. Sounded good. "Hey D... Sir?!" i corrected myself just in time. "Yes Brooklyn?" he asked. "What school am i going to?" "Bullworth Academy. It's a boarding school in Bullworth Town." Boarding school?! "So i won't be able to stay here?" "No, sorry!" he called back up, not sounding sorry at all. FANTABULOUS! As soon as we get a good house, i can barely live in it! Yipee... '''You like iiiit? Continue it here if you do: Part 2 Category:Blog posts